


Initial D

by SiempreS



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	Initial D

你推开她在你胸前作祟的手，狠狠掰过她的下巴亲吻她，顺便摸索到副驾驶座位下的把手，把它抬到最高，利用两个人的体重把靠背压了下去，那一瞬间轻微的失重感让你的心跳又加快了一拍。   
你在把整个身子都挪过来的时候磕到了档把，左脚还踢到了Root的膝盖，她吃痛得叫了一声，声音却基本都被你吞了进去。  
“Sam，”她推了推你的肩膀，衣料之间的摩擦发出难听的兹瑟声，“我们可以......一个街区外有家酒店......”  
她被你吻得有些喘不过气，扭过头去好让空气再次灌入肺里，你并没有打算放过她地咬住她的脖子。  
车内狭小的空间并不适合做爱，这点你们都清楚。有那么一瞬间你差点就答应了，酒店的大床无论如何也是比车座舒服多了，更何况这车里还有着Romeo和他的男孩们留下的烟味。  
你支起身子，腾出一只手拉扯Root的皮带，然后顺带着沿着四面的车窗扫视了一圈。除了前挡风玻璃之外，四周和后面的车窗都贴了深色的反光膜，从外面根本看不清车内的情况。现在已经快要晚上十点了，这种巷子里基本不会有人走——基本没有，但不是百分之百。  
你忽然明白了为什么那些经历过于旺盛的年轻人喜欢尝试这个。  
那种随时面临着被发现、被曝光的感觉其实还挺不错的，尤其当你身下的黑客就喜欢作死的时候。  
“是机器告诉你的？酒店？”你把她的皮带彻底抽了出来，随手扔到了后座上。  
Root点了点头，挺起上半身去解你牛仔裤的扣子。  
“很高兴你愿意帮忙，但Sameen想尝试点新的东西。”她微笑着抬头看着你，谢绝了她耳朵里的上帝。  
你把自己和她的裤子都褪到了将近膝盖的位置，然后把手探进她的衣服里，顺着柔软的小腹一路向上抚摸过肋骨，最后是左胸。你感觉到掌心包裹着的那一点已经挺立起来。  
Root轻叹一声。  
“它会一直在吗？我们做的时候。”  
你把她的上衣掀起来，她打了个寒战，皮肤上的汗毛因为温差而竖立。你低下头，安抚地舔舐那半月形的下半部分。  
“她有很多事情要处理，所以......Um...”她挺起胸口，你顺势用两手握住她的腰，把她稍稍抬离车座，“所以她可以暂时......选择屏蔽......”  
“屏蔽你发出的声音？”  
你使坏地在她乳尖咬了一口，她发出了一种小动物似的呜鸣声。  
“也许你可以先忘掉她，Sameen.”她的手指探进你的头发里，力道正好，不会让你的发根被扯痛，又能带来阵阵麻苏。  
“忘掉机器”可不像是Root会说的话，但这毋庸置疑地让你感到胜利般般的愉悦。  
“As you wish.” 你把右手伸进她的裤子里，那层棉质的内裤和她的皮肤一样光滑。当你感受到那股湿意时不由得撇撇嘴，看来Root从拉开车门的那时起就做好准备了。  
你再一次吻上她的嘴唇，有些蛮横地狠狠碾轧，你们的舌头像是在争夺领地似的互相推搡，纠缠不清。她咬住你下唇时你的手指压住了她的clit.  
她想要弓起身子，但被你压得结结实实。  
“I'm thinking about... a 'D' word..."  
她压抑着喘息，胳膊勾住你的脖子。  
“Huh？”你吻着她的脸颊，继续感受着指间的那股湿滑，时快时慢地在入口处磨蹭。  
“A word that starts with a 'D'."  
她抬起右腿勾在了你的腰侧，你配合着把她挤在缝隙里的左腿也捞了上来搭在自己胯骨上。你空闲的那只手抚摸着她渗出薄汗的大腿外侧。  
“Not a fan of word games. "  
你用犬牙咬了下嘴角，Root因为你的这个动作加紧了双腿。  
她的上半身放松地向后仰去，左手抓住了座位间储物箱的皮质盖子。  
“Drive, Sameen.”  
你从喉咙里发出一声轻哼，然后捕获猎物般地推进两根手指，她呢喃着把你夹得更紧，你感觉到腹部在紧绷。那不同于健身时肌肉产生乳酸的疲乏，而是让你自身的快感也堆积叠加。  
“Sam...”她的手臂紧紧从后面勒住你的脖子，你俯下身给了她一个黏腻漫长的吻。你的注意力更多地集中在手指上，你一边扩张通道一边慢慢画圈，在一层层咬合的嫩肉里探寻着所有敏感的地方。  
她一口咬住了你的脖子，毫不留情地把牙齿刺进皮肤，痛感让你的动作慢了下来。  
她抱怨地哼了一声，舌尖舔舐着你的伤口。Root像个吸血鬼一样总喜欢咬人，而且热衷于给你留下一些淤血的牙印，再舔去渗出来的血丝。  
但她吸吮的不只是你的血液，还有你的精神和魂魄——你是个唯物主义者，但科学也许并不能解释Root带给你的感觉。  
你细致的摸索终于有了答案，探险者在神秘的洞穴中找到了宝藏。你乘胜追击细细挖掘，Root的声音控制不住地变了调儿。  
她从脖子红到了耳根，脑门上那条血管和脖颈处的青筋明显地凸起。  
“Oh Sameen... Sa..meen..."  
她炽热的鼻息和你的交织在一起，那热度足以烧断神经中枢。  
而你想到了其他的花样儿。  
你用拇指按了按她的clit，在她以为你要带她去终点时抽出了手指，水花溅了你们一裤子。  
“Sam？”她不解又有点委屈地叫着你的名字，浑身都散发着热气。  
“过来。”你护住她的腰，小心地把她发烫的身子托起来，然后并不温柔地把她顶在副驾驶的车门上，车子明显地摇晃了一下。  
她的前胸和脸颊贴上了车窗，急促的呼吸在上面弄出一片哈气。  
“Sameen？”她的尾音上扬，大概是因为对这种姿势的不安和对你玩心大起的责怪。  
你安抚地搂住她的腰，手掌揉着她的小腹，然后撩开她的头发，在露出来的大片皮肤上密密麻麻地留下痕迹。  
“这可真是令人......印象深刻，Shaw.”  
Root不服输地转过头，给了你一个狡黠的笑容。  
你凑近她的右耳，咬了咬她的耳廓，挑衅地对她耳朵里的上帝说：  
“你能算出交互界面还需要多久才能高潮吗？”你说着便把手指放回了刚才的地方，缓慢地进出。  
“别这样，Sameen.”她听上去确实有些介意，却不住地绞紧了你的手指。  
“你不喜欢？”你笑出了声音，把下巴放在她肩膀上。  
“至少不是现在。”她眼神中上过一丝严肃，但很快又恢复了情到酣处的动人，“做你该做的事，sweetie.”  
你对Root的这种反应感到新奇，但你并不想因为自己的好奇而让她被欲望折磨，于是你继续摸索起刚才的那一点，感受着她的抽搐。  
无论她现在有多想要你，你对她的渴望也同样是只多不少，你需要她，正如她需要你。  
她在高潮时向后扬起脖子，微微张开嘴发出无声的尖叫，她的整个身子都在僵硬着发抖，你用同样满足的轻哼和爱抚安慰着她。  
你给了她一些调整呼吸的时间，手指随着她余韵的颤抖缓慢地探入再撤出。而你自己，老天，你的内裤大概已经没法要了。  
当她的心跳和呼吸终于缓和下来，你抽出手指，无意识地舔了下上面的液体。  
“How do I taste?"   
她推着你躺下，慵懒又满足地趴在你身上。  
“Great. "  
你把手指在掉落在缝隙里的不知道是谁的外套上擦干净，Root的膝盖正顶在你腿心，不轻不重地磨蹭。你扭了扭身子。  
“Guess I could pay the favor back. "   
她棕色的瞳仁又恢复了清澈和活力，一边向后挪动身子一边用掌心按压你的小腹，那种美味的压力让你觉得自己随时会像个被点了导火索的炸弹一样炸掉，连着这辆车一起。  
而Root会成为火光中微笑着的胜利者。  
她总在键盘上舞动的、纤长的手指顺着你腹部的轮廓来到了你的两腿之间，在你的耻骨位置跳舞似的轻点。  
“May I have this dance？”  
她笑得自信又张扬，等待着你的回答，即使她知道你必然不会拒绝她。与其说她喜欢明知故问，她倒更像是享受亲耳听到肯定答复的过程。  
动机很明显，这事关你们之间的主导权。  
而你刚刚已经领过一支舞了，这一轮换她来也不错。谁叫Root总能展示出不同的舞步。  
“闭嘴操我吧，Root.”你暗示地向下按了按她的头，她满意地哼了一声，然后慢吞吞地脱下你的内裤。  
你在她柔软的唇接触到你的一刻就倒吸了一口气。她其实是在跳舞，用她比你灵巧的多的唇舌，她的整个下巴都贴在了你湿漉漉的地方，鼻尖顶住你涨的发痛的那一点。  
“Root...”  
你咬着牙，手指不住地攥住她的头发。  
“Um...”她故意发出这种声音来告诉你她在品尝美食般的品尝你，一点点把你吃抹干净。  
她用纤瘦却有力的胳膊压住你扭动的双腿，手指犯坏地捏起你的一缕毛发，弄得你直痒。  
“Root，见鬼......”你已经分不出心去说什么话了，甚至都不想浪费力气去翻白眼。你吃力地用手肘支撑住上身，看着趴在你胯部的Root. 她微微抬起头对上你的视线，舌头重重摩擦过关键部位。  
你呻吟出了声音。  
而她还嫌不够地探入两根手指，突如其来的刺激让你结实地摔了回去，你咬住自己的拇指外侧，免得发出什么让你自己脸红的声音。  
但她总能听到她想要听到的。  
那两根灵巧的手指戳到上方的时候你几乎尖叫了一声，她用更快的速度把你操得两眼发白，直到最后你不再费力地忍耐，放肆地叫了出来。   
“我真想每天都听到你的声音，Sameen.”  
Root压上你的身子，若有若无地啃咬着你的下巴，她还在狠狠贯穿你，你几乎感觉她在你体内开了一枪，火花把你从内到外烧了个透。  
“Oh, Sam...Sam..."她渐渐放慢了速度，好让你调整过来。  
“Fuck...”你全身大汗淋漓，嗓子也有些干痛，“Fuck...fuck that...”  
你还在大口喘气，Root已经吻了上来，你尝到了自己的味道。你把右手放松地搭在了她脖子上，她撑在你上方居高临下地看着你，笑得那么得意。  
“Tough ride, isn't it?"她粘哒哒的右手伸进了你的衬衫里，把液体随意地抹在你起伏着的腹部。  
“A tough landing as well..."你笑着吻了下她的鼻尖。  
你们保持着姿势又待了一会儿，谁都不想动弹，毕竟你们给了对方几个绝顶的高潮，你的腿还在发颤。  
Root率先坐起来穿衣服，你躺在座位上看着她。你觉得带她回你的公寓是个不错的选择，你们可以一起洗个热水澡，吃点夜宵什么的，虽然你的单人床基本睡不下你们两个人。  
“我来开车，”你抬起手摸了摸她汗津津的后背，“去我家。”  
Root算得上惊喜地扭过身子，笑着眨了几下眼睛，但又感到抱歉的摇了摇头。  
“我很想去，Sameen，但她十二个小时后需要我。”  
你不悦地皱起了眉毛。  
“你明天不是没有任务吗？”  
她费劲地从你身上跨过去，捡起扔到后面的皮带。  
“这是个新任务，她几分钟前才布置下来。”Root又在你额头上亲了一下，“下一次，我们直接去你的公寓。”  
“没有下次。”你赌气地翻了个白眼，她长叹了一口气，揉了揉你的脑袋。  
“Anyway，别太想我。”她已经穿戴整齐，像是个没事人似的对着后视镜整理起头发。  
你没有接话，只是稍有不舍地玩起了她的衣角。Root总能立刻从一场激烈的性爱中恢复过来，你却要调整很久，这让你有点不爽。  
“Ciao，Juliet.”  
她飞快地给了你一个wink，然后推开车门灵活地跳了下去，微冷的空气让你瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。你看着Root迈着愉悦的步伐越走越远，消失在巷子的拐角处。  
你的眼角抽动了几下，最后吃瘪地说了句“Damn”.


End file.
